PERFECTA PARA MI
by mikamel
Summary: BAMON... como dos amigos se pueden involucrar tanto en una relación y terminar siendo mas que eso... mas que amigos...


**es una historia corta... **

**me agrado la idea de BAMON de una canción que escuche... PERFECTA PARA MI...**

**espero les guste...**

**ningún personaje me pertenece...**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

**_..._**

**_PERFECTA PARA MI…_**

**_..._**

* * *

"te odio…",

"¡JA!... por dios Bonnie… todos sabemos que dejaste de odiarme hace mucho, mucho tiempo…", dijo mientras servía más bourbon en sus vasos,

"bueno… déjame decirte, que ese odio está a punto de aparecer si vuelves hacer trampa Damon…", sonando molestas al barajear las cartas,

"Bonnie porque mejor no aceptas honorablemente tu derrota… no estas hecha para el póker… amiga", dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en frente de ella dándole su bebida,

"no lo voy aceptar porque estás haciendo trampa…", le dijo acercando su rostro más a él y quitando de sus manos la bebida,

"sabes creo que todo este drama que estás haciendo es porque estas evitando pagarme… así que dame mi dinero… que justamente gane…", dijo colocando la mano abierta en frente de ella…",

"eres un tramposo… y me vas a dejar quebrada… ¿ni siquiera por ser una dama Damon…? en serio...", le dijo tratando de evitar pagarle,

"dame mi dinero… y aprende a jugar la próxima vez…", dijo muy serio con su mano extendida…,

"toma idiota", sacando el dinero de su bolso y entregándolo con fuerza en sus manos….,

"así me gusta pequeña… ahora vamos a ver... ¿que podre hacer con todo el dinero que me he ganado hoy?", dijo sonriente contando los billetes que tenía en las manos…

Damon le había ganado a Bonnie 10 veces al póker y estaba muy satisfecho por eso… ella lo reto y él le advirtió, pero ella como siempre nunca lo escucho…, Bonnie se acostó en el sofá evitando algún contacto que iniciara la burla de Damon… pero eso no detuvo sus irritantes comentarios…,

Después de un rato al terminar sus últimas bebidas Bonnie comenzó a recoger sus cosas… se habían instalado en el apartamento de Damon junto con otros compañeros de trabajo a festejar un poco… ya todos se habían ido cuando quedo solo ella ayudando con la limpieza… después que ambos terminaron de recoger Bonnie reto a Damon a jugar póker y así fue como termino la noche en total quiebra… y sin un centavo para el taxi…,

"necesito que me prestes dinero…", dijo sin mirarlo,

"¿Qué…?",

"necesito que me des dinero… me quitaste todo lo que tenía…",

"vaya, así que además de quebrada… te deje endeudada…", dijo mientras reía….

"no me parece gracioso… estoy esperando…", dijo extendiendo su mano,

"¿qué te hace pensar que te voy a prestar el dinero que acabo de ganar…?", la miro haciendo un gesto gracioso de confusión...,

"Damon…", dijo molestándose un poco más,

"¿Por qué no te quedas?, además es tarde… y no me voy a sentir bien, si aparte de quebrada, endeudada, quedaras varada en algún lugar de la ciudad, expuesta a cualquier peligro…", dijo evitando sonar preocupado,

"no creo… mañana tengo que salir hacer algo y si me quedo tendré que levantarme más temprano…",

"No seas tonta, puedes quedarte… bueno, si no quieres... entonces, tendrás que irte a pie... por que no te prestare mi dinero", mostrándole los billetes en forma de burla,

"eres un inmaduro… ok me quedare… pero más te vale no llamar a ninguna chica… o traer a cualquiera de tus amiguitas… no voy a soportar otra vez algún grito traumático…",

"¿celosa…? Para que lo sepas esos gritos no son traumáticos... son de puro placer… y tú solo sientes envidia de eso",

"en tus sueños querido… en tus sueños",

"¿te quedaras entonces…?",

"no dormiré en el sofá…",

Bonnie volvió a colocar su bolso en el mismo lugar y siguió a la habitación…

Desde que tuvo más confianza con Damon ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, su relación fue extraordinaria... ella lo quería y él a ella, aunque ninguno lo admitiera ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro…

"¿Por qué te pusiste eso…?", pregunto molesto,

"porque es mi preferida…", dijo Bonnie sin importancia, se había colocado una franela y unos monos de Damon como pijama… se veía muy graciosa pues le quedaban absolutamente grandes,

"son mis favoritas también Bonnie…", dijo enojado,

"ay deja el drama y solo vete a dormir…", Damon se quedó en el sofá indignado…

"¿cómo era posible que una mujer se adueñara de sus cosas de esa manera…?", pensó, a decir verdad Bonnie fue la única mujer en tener ese privilegio…,

Bonnie entro a la habitación de Damon y se acostó en la cama… él siempre le había dado su cama para dormir… aunque cada vez que se quedaba tenía que cambiar las sabanas pues la vida sexual de Damon era muy activa y algunas veces sentía grima de dormir en el lugar donde se dejaban resto de fluidos corporales… al principio no le gustaba pero después se adaptó, la cama de Damon era una bendición… sus suaves almohadas, el colchón… era como dormir en el cielo… aunque muchas mujeres que dormían con Damon decían que dormir con él era como dormir en el cielo… ella sabía que no lo decían por Damon si no por su gran y cómoda cama…

Había pasado más de una hora… Damon se encontraba mirando el techo con sus manos debajo de su cabeza… aun no podía dormir… no entendía como, pero desde hace unos meses estaba sintiéndose raro con respecto a Bonnie… y no se había dado cuenta hasta que rechazo una hermosa mujer en un bar… y eso fue hace seis meses… no entendió por qué no había estado con otra mujer, no le apetecía ninguna otra… y estaba completamente desorientado con respecto a sus sentimientos,

"dios…", grito levantándose del sofá alzando la mirada a la habitación que tenía la puerta un poco abierta,

"rayos… ¿se habrá despertado…? Iré a ver… no… Damon no lo hagas…", se dijo a regañadientes,

No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, no era la primera vez en ver a una mujer durmiendo en su cama… así que suspiro y muy despacio se dirigió a su cuarto… puso sus dos manos en la puerta y la movió con sumo cuidado, pero la puerta rechino un poquito,

"maldición...", pensó,

se había olvidado que tenía que hacerle mantenimiento, lo cual lo enojo y lo asusto al mismo tiempo de ver como Bonnie se movía ligeramente entre las sabanas… pero no se despertó…y agradeció por eso,

Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de entrar se quedó atascado en el lumbral de la puerta, no tuvo más valor para entrar más allá de la habitación, solo se quedó mirando la hermosa mujer que yacía en su cama, en una posición casi perfecta completamente angelical… observo sus largas pestañas y delineo con la mirada sus carnoso labios… sonrió al ver como su cabello posaba rebelde en la almohada y como unos mechones caían por su rostro… sus manos trataron de moverse de manera casi sensual, pero un gran suspiro las detuvo… el movimiento que hizo con sus piernas casi lo hizo lanzarse encima de ella… pero se controló… en ese momento recordó la primera vez que vio… no a la chica… no a su antigua enemiga… no a la compañera de trabajo… no a la amiga… él vio a la mujer en que ella se había convertido, y dios sabe cuánto la deseaba… cuanto la amaba,

* * *

inicio del flashback;

...

_"¿Dónde conseguiste eso…?", miro a la mujer con el cabello largo tratando de abrochar los botones…,_

_"es… hermosa… compañero…", dijo completamente ebria,_

_"Bonnie… es mejor que te quites mi camisa y la pongas en su lugar antes de que la arruines… ok", dijo muy molesto… era su camisa favorita y estaba en manos de una inexperta y novata en asuntos de beber bourbon…_

_"me gusta… es mía…", dijo caminando por toda la sala torpemente,_

_"Bonnie… maldición… tengo que limpiar todo el desastre que hiciste y aun así... también... ¿tengo que perseguirte para quitarte mi camisa…? ¿en serio...? ¿eso es lo que quieres?", levantándose del suelo sin limpiar aun las manchas de las bebidas que derramo Bonnie por la alfombra del piso,_

_"créeme… señor perfección… no lograras arrebatar lo que es mío... ahora…", dijo y comenzó a avanzar sin caerse lejos de Damon,_

_Damon se paró disgustado por la situación… y tuvo que salir corriendo porque Bonnie comenzó a jugar con un frasco de cerezas que tomo astutamente de la cocina, no le valió esconderse en el baño ni lanzarle todos los objetos en la cara a Damon,_

_Después de unos minutos de tratar de detenerla… sin percatarse de la situación Damon tenía a Bonnie sujeta de los brazos acostada en la cama y él encima de ella… Bonnie no aguantaba la risa y Damon estaba muy molesto pero su rabia se transformó en confusión cuando de pronto ella dejo de reír poco a poco y se le quedo mirando directamente a los ojos,_

_"¿Por qué tus ojos son tan azules…?", pregunto dejando de luchar para soltarse, solo se relajó y mantuvo una posición tranquila mientras lo veía, después de unos segundos Damon le respondió...,_

_"por la misma razón que tus ojos son tan verdes…", dijo suavemente, Damon noto el color de los ojos de Bonnie por primera vez en tantos años de conocerla… no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos en verdad eran hermosos… ella solo sonrió y él sintió como la mano de Bonnie acaricio su rostro…_

_"¿qué rayos pasaba que él no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… cuando ella se soltó de sus manos…?", pensó confundido,_

_"¿Qué estás haciendo…?", dijo ,pero ella lo ignoro, paso sus dedos por toda su frente; luego por sus cejas… por sus pestañas, haciendo que Damon cerrara sus ojos un poco… después toco levemente la nariz y por ultimo haciendo hoyuelos con sus dedos en las mejillas finalizo tocando delicadamente los labios de Damon… él no dijo nada solo miraba como los ojos de ellas observaban a sus dedos acariciar de manera excitante todas las partes de su cara…, después de un rato Bonnie lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y sonrió… dándose la vuelta, hizo que Damon levantara un brazo para que ella se acomodara en la cama y de pronto solo se quedó dormida de lado en su cama…,_

_"buenas noches…" fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida..., Damon paso sus manos en su cabeza y en su mentón, no había entendido que había pasado… ni porque ella hizo lo que hizo… solo se quedó sentado viéndola inmóvil… la detallo por completo y algo exploto en él, antes de salir de la habitación volvió a mirarla _

_" sin duda la camisa se le veía mejor a ella que a él", pensó...,_

_Al día siguiente Bonnie no recordó nada…_

...

fin del flashback...

* * *

Damon volvió a mirarla por un rato más… suspiro se rasco la cabeza y antes de salir de la habitación…

"¿Qué diablos me hiciste Bonnie…?", lo dijo en voz alta y se fue al sofá,

Bonnie tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios… cuando abrió los ojos lo supo… él se estaba enamorado de ella, al contrario de Damon que no sabía cuándo comenzó a sentir algo por Bonnie, ella si supo el día que se enamoró completamente de él… pero no se lo iba admitir tan fácilmente,

* * *

**déjenme saber si les gusto... ;)**

**gracias por leer...**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
